Without you
by HyperPixiexoxo
Summary: Alice and Jasper have been best friend since they were 5, at the age of 14 they decided to take it a step further. Will their love survive all the obstacles life is giving them or will they drift apart? First AH fic!
1. Anniversary

**A/N: I was sitting at my desk working on Love isn't always fair when I came across this idea and i couldn't get it out of my head so i posted ti on fanfiction. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. **

**-Mary Alice :D  
**

* * *

Today was Jasper and mine official one year anniversary! We have been going out for a year now! I was extremely happy. This was the longest I had ever dated someone. I was only 15 years old after all. I remember my first boyfriend. It was when I was 7.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on a bench in the playground during recess with Bella, Emmy, Jazzy, Rosie, and Eddie was also sitting with me. We were talking about our new teacher Miss Susan who was very nice and let us out 5 minutes before all the other students. _

_Lucas Gonzalez, a boy in my class walked up to us. He asked to talk to me privately. I nodded and followed him._

"_Alice Brandon, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. He was blushing madly. _

"_Yes" I said and then we kissed. It was my first kiss and when we pulled apart we both blushed madly and then walked back to my group holding hands._

_We had gone out until the school year ended, so we dated for about 5 months._

_End of Flashback._

"Hey, beautiful" I hear Jasper say. "Happy Anniversary" as he placed a gold necklace around my neck. I gasped. It had a heart and a key on it. "You have my heart Ali, here's the key to it." Tears filled in my eyes as I opened the locket and saw 2 pictures of us, one when we were 5 and one of us now. I kissed him passionately. **(A/N –Link on profile)**

"I love you so much, Jasper" I whispered against his lips. He smiled at me.

"I'm glad you liked it" he said. I smiled and I kissed him again. Nothing could ruin my day.

My sister, Bella, came in with her boyfriend Edward. She was wearing a similar one just that hers was white gold necklace with a heart and a key on it too. Hers however was not a locket.

"Happy Anniversary" we said at the same time while exchanging gifts. Edward and Bella had given Jazzy and me a scrapbook full of pictures of us from when we were 5 till now. Their gift from me to Bella was a charm bracelet that had half a heart that when put together with mine said best friends on the front and on the back it said friends forever apart or together.

Jasper gave Edward a stereo system for his Volvo since he broke it last week. They gave each other a manly hug before Jasper turned around and gave me a peck on my lips. I smiled at him.

JPOV

I was in love with Alice. We'd known each other since we were 5 and I had fallen in love with her when we were 8.

I acted like her big brother because I cared about her, but I had always wanted something more. It wasn't until I our freshman year that I decided to ask her out. She had thought about it and she worried that if things ended badly that our best friend relationship would be ruined.

I stole a kiss from her and when she recovered from shock, she smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. I don't think I could live without Alice at my side.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too Jazzy" she said. She was the only one who was allowed to call me Jazzy, I hated that nickname but she had given it to me when we met, so I knew it was special. We had made agreed that if she could call me Jazzy, I could call her munchkin.

I kissed her and then we got ready for school.

Everyone stared at Alice as we entered the school, I put my arm possessively around her waist as walked her to class. I wanted Alice to be happy and if she wanted me to leave her alone, I would, it was worth seeing her smiling and happy.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Reviews are always welcome, please tell me if i should continue or not. Thank you**

**-Mary Alice :D  
**


	2. Accident

**A/N: hey, I didnt plan on updating so soon, but this idea wouldnt let me concentrate on anything else so i had to write it down.**

**Dislaimer: I dont own twilight, i never have and never will. :'(**

**-Mary Alice :D  
**

* * *

APOV

As I walked into class, I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me but I shrugged it off, I mean, I was one of the richest girls in the school. I walked into the school parking lot after school. The floor was icy and I saw a van head my direction. I stood frozen in place and I saw as the driver frantically tried to stop the car.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper yell before I fell down and everything went black.

* * *

JPOV

I saw the driver try to stop the van and I realized that I couldn't do anything.

"Alice" I yelled hoping she would move out of the way before the van hit her. She fell to the floor and the van slid to a stop. Everyone gathered around her and a slut came up to me swaying her hips.

"Ya know," she said "Alice is dead now, why don't you and I go to my house?"

"Alice is not dead" I growled at her. She took a step back and then walked away.

The ambulances came and took her away. I left right behind them and the half of the school came along too. She had gotten hit and was slowly dying.

I found out that she needed a blood transplant. I was willing to give her all my blood as long as she survived. The doctors told me we didn't have the same blood type.

James, the school bully, walked into the room and said he would donate his blood to Alice. They did some blood tests and while we waited for the results he said "I'll save Alice only if you dump her after she awakens"

I stared at him with my mouth open. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled.

"It's my only condition." He said.

"No" I said gritting my teeth together, I glared at him.

"Good luck saving her" he called as he walked away.

Edward came into the room. "Jasper, I have the same blood type as her, I'd be happy to donate my blood to her." I smile gratefully at her.

* * *

APOV

When I woke up, I realized I was in the hospital. I looked over the room and found Jasper asleep on the chair. I smiled, I loved him so much. More than I loved myself, and many people told me it was unhealthy. I didn't care though. He loved me and as longs as that was true, I would be happy.

He woke up and smiled at me. He got up and made his way over to me. I tried to sit up but he gently pushed me back down and kissed me. "Don't you ever do that again" he whispered against my lips. "I can't live without you, I just can't" and then he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

The door opened and we pulled away from each other, Jasper's gaze never left mine. Carlisle walked into the room and checked on my. He said I as going to have to stay for a couple of days and when I protested, Jasper said he would stay by my side. I had smiled at him and pecked his cheek. "I love you" I whispered.

"Me too" he whispered back.

Then Carlisle suggested that I go back to sleep and I refused to until Jasper got into my bed and wrapped his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and drifted of into sleep.

* * *

**So what did y'all think about this chapter? I am so into this story although it may just be a couple of chapters long. Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Waking Up

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update and that this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I hope it's still okay…. **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Twilight. **

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

When I woke up, Jasper was looking at me. I blushed slightly and he chuckled and leaned forward to kiss me. I leaned in as well. "Good Morning" I said.

"Actually, its more of a good afternoon" he said smiling.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

He shrugged "A couple of hours, I guess" I groaned. "What?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"I missed the grand premiere of Selena Gomez's new movie Another Cinderella Story" I said pouting, I had been dying to see and I missed it. He shook his head and chuckled.

"You scared me there for a second, darling" he said his southern drawl slipping into his voice. "I thought something serious had happened"

"Something serious DID happen" I said. "I missed the premiere of Selena Gomez's movie Another Cinderella Story" He rolled his eyes. Someone knocked. "Come in"

"Bella!" I said smiling. She smiled brightly at me and walked forward to hug me tightly.

"You scared me to death, don't you ever do that again" she said sternly.

"Edward!" I yelled causing Bella to jump. I laughed and hugged him. "Thanks, I heard what you did for me"

He smiled "It was the least I could do, besides if you died, Bella would've died with you and I would have a guilty conscience , 'cause I would know I could've done something" I laughed. Emmett walked in without knocking with a teddy bear in hand.

"Emmett!" I yelled as he hugged me. "Rosie!" I said.

"I recorded the premiere of-"she started to say.

"OMG! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH ROSALIE!" I shouted as I hugged her; she laughed and hugged me back.

"I knew you would've died if I hadn't recorded it" she said smirking. I laughed, it was true after all.

"So, did you bring me any clothes?" I asked Rosalie, she shook her head. "Why? These hospital robes are horrible!"

Jasper chuckled softly next to me and I glared at him." Darling, you are going to go home soon and then you'll get your clothes." I pouted and he kissed my nose causing me to giggle.

"You're not fair!" I shouted. "You make it so hard to stay mad!" He chuckled again and kissed me and the nurses walked in and we both reluctantly pulled apart.

"I'm glad to see you're wide awake Miss Brandon" the nurse said smiling. I smiled back at her. She checked my vital signs and she went to call my father, Carlisle Brandon. (**A/N: Carlisle Brandon sounds so weird)**

"Glad to see someone's awake" daddy said as he entered the room. My mom walked in right behind him and hugged me tightly and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"So, did anyone bring me clothes?" I asked once again. My mom laughed. "Yep, you are getting released today, so I brought you something to wear."

"Oh, thank you sooooo much mom!" I said. Everyone in the room laughed at my enthusiasm. I smiled innocently and grabbed the bag of clothes from my mother. She had a good fashion sense and for that I was grateful.

Daddy unplugged the IV needle and the other stuff and I ran into the bathroom to change. I ran my comb through my hair and applied a bit of mascara on. I didn't wear too much make-up. I added a bit of lip gloss and was quite satisfied with my appearance. My long blond curly hair was hanging loosely around my shoulders. I slipped on my ballet flats and stepped out of the bathroom.

I walked into the passenger seat of my car giving Jasper my keys. The ride home was silent but it was comfortable. Yet, I had a feeling deep down inside that things were gonna change, it could be for the best or for the worst, but I was going to make the best of my time before the changes arrive.

* * *

**A/N: My chapters will be getting longer, the next one especially cause the changes are happening next.  
**


	4. Goodbye

**Hey y'all this is not an update :(**

Sadly, I haven't updated any of my stories for a while now. Its been more than a year. I realized why I gave up on my stories so easily. One, I had **way** too many stories that I was supposed to be writing at one time, and two, I didn't have a storyline planned. I tried to wing through my stories, but it didn't work out very well. So this story, Without You, will be deleted. I'm not sure if I will re-post it ever again, but I do know that I will be starting to update the stories that will not be taken down, hopefully by the end of next week.

Anyways, thank you to my reviewers for your kind words, and I really look forward to being once again a part of the fanfiction community.

Take Care,

-Kathy aka HP


End file.
